


jacket

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro and Keith are brothers. They fuck.(Keith's genitalia are referred to as cunt, pussy, and clit)





	jacket

“Hey Keith?”

Keith is sat on the sofa. He's wearing an old pair of Shiro's shorts, only so he doesn't leak his brother's come over the furniture. His binder’s been left off for the day, at Shiro's behest, to rest his ribs and allow access.

“What's up?” He shoves a handful of crisps in his mouth.

Shiro leans his hands on the back of the sofa. Keith looks up.

“Does this suit me?” Shiro asks coyly.

It's their dad's old motorbike jacket, the brown leather worn soft. The high collar reaches up to just beneath his jaw and beneath it he’s shirtless. Shiro smooths back his fringe only for it to fall forward again. He's wearing fingerless gloves.

“Fuck off Shiro.” Keith groans.

They’re exactly eight days into their summer break, back in their hometown from their college across the country. They have to be careful here, but for some ungodly reason the need for secrecy makes Shiro horny.

“Alright.” Shiro saunters away.

He isn’t wearing anything but the jacket. There’s scratches on his ass, love bites over his inner thighs.

“Bro, come back.”

“Nah. I want to fuck somewhere else.”

“You have to carry me.”

Shiro's head reappears. “Why?”

“My pussy aches.”

Shiro tuts, rolls his eyes. But he comes and scoops Keith up.

“My prince.”

“My knight.” Keith flutters his eyelashes. 

It had been their childhood game and Shiro still loves to play the hero. And Keith has never minded fawning over his strength and showing how thankful he is.

Shiro puts him down on a bed. It's not his single, or Shiro's double, but their parents’ king. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Keith runs his hands over the sheets. He looks up at Shiro. 

“Let's play families.”

Shiro starts tugging his shorts off.

“I'll be the mummy, and you can be daddy.”

Keith is wet. Not just with the dregs of Shiro’s come but with the low simmering arousal he feels when they’re together. There’s dried come smeared over his inner thighs. He watches covetously as Shiro strokes himself.

“You want this?”

Keith nods, spreading his legs without a word. He’s always wanted Shiro’s cock, from when they were kids and he threw a tantrum because he had to sit down to piss, all the way to up to now.

“You're so handsome.” Shiro says.

He steps closer between his brother’s thighs, brushes the pad of his thumb over his cunt.

“C’mon bro, you know I'm ready for you.”

“You're always ready. You know why?”

“Because I'm a slut?”

Shiro smiles fondly, cups his face. “Because you're perfect.”

“For you?” Keith says with a slight frown. 

“Just plain perfect baby.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “If you're gonna be cheesy, you have to fuck me too.”

“Sure thing, baby brother.” Shiro squeezes one of his tits in a gloved palm.

He eases the head of his cock between his brother's labia and rolls his hips, sinks smoothly into his body.

“You always feel so sweet inside. Fuck, it’s like your body was made to perfectly cushion my cock.” Shiro starts to move his hips, urging Keith’s thighs wider for them to watch.

“How do you manage to be so romantic and filthy at the same time?” Keith asks, breathless even as he tries to sound unaffected.

He props himself up on an elbow to watch. The sight of their private flesh touching stirs something warm and dark in his heart, vicious and possessive. Keith pulls one of his thighs to his chest, urges his brother closer with his other leg.

“I need you deeper.”

Shiro sets his knee on the bed, changes the angle to press deep inside him.

“Com’on Shiro. I want you to fucking bruise my cervix with your cock.” Keith begs.

“You're so needy today bro. Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I ju-oh shit, like that.”

Shiro smirks. He squeezes Keith's breast tighter, until the flesh rises between his fingers and Keith grunts at the pressure. He let's go, admires the red handprint left behind as his tits bounce with his thrusts.

“Thank you for letting me touch you here.” He says softly.

Keith's eyes flick away from their bodies. “It's nothing.”

Shiro flattens them both under his palms, fingers reaching far around Keith's narrow sides.

“It means a lot to me.”

“I'm glad you like it.” Keith says guardedly. 

But Shiro takes his attitude in his stride.

“You like it too. It turns you on when I say how much I love fondling my brother's tits while I fuck his cunt.”

Colour rises in Keith's cheeks. “Say it again.”

“I love fucking my baby brother's wet little pussy and playing with his tits.”

Keith flops back to the mattress. He stares, besotted, up at Shiro.

“You'd let me do anything I want to you.” Shiro says softly. 

Keith nods, but it wasn't a question. He knows. 

He fucks Keith harder into their parents’ bed, until Shiro feels the hazy peak of pleasure bearing down on him.

“Touch yourself. Want to see you-” Shiro moans, deep and helpless and Keith whines in sympathy. “Make yourself come on my cock baby. Please.”

“What's the matter, big bro? I'm too hot for you? You can't even last long enough to give me a decent fuck?” Keith lowers a hand to his cunt, takes a moment to feel his labia stretched around Shiro's cock. He starts to rub his clit with slick fingers, chest heaving. “I bet you'd come on the spot if I did this.”

Keith knocks one of his hands off his tits and cups it himself. It looks bigger in Keith's hand, the agitated flesh bright between his pale fingers. He pulls at his nipple, head arching back. He laughs, delighted and moaning, as Shiro's face scrunches up.

“Fuck bro, you look so hot when you come.” Keith says, hand moving faster. “Give me more, please.”

Shiro groans tiredly but moves in jerky little thrusts. His cock squelches as he pushes back in, spilling come out to cover his brother's pussy in a pale glaze. Shiro shudders with arousal at the thought.

“Tell me.” Keith demands.

“Your pussy… it's going to look pretty after this.”

“You like my pretty pussy?”

Shiro bends down to kiss his brother's filthy mouth quiet. He uses Keith's lips to muffle himself as he keeps moving, forcing his softening, sensitive cock into him. 

Keith tears his mouth away when he comes, throws his head back and stretches his neck into a long, beautiful line as he comes. Shiro cries out as the pressure on his cock forces an extra dribble of come out.

“Fuck.” He sighs as he slumps over Keith, one leg on the floor still.

“Bro, we can't sleep here.”

“But I want to.”

“I'll leak come on the bed and then you'll have to wash it.”

“But you made the mess.”

“It's your come.” Keith uses all his limbs to push him up, nudges at his hip until Shiro steps back.

Keith's hole is filthy, come millimetres away from their parents’ bedding.

“Legs up babe.” Shiro doesn't wait for Keith to obey, pushes at his other thigh until his hips are tilted up to the sky.

“Ooo, I get clean up this time?”

“Uh-huh.” Shiro mumbles. 

He starts by cleaning the come from his thighs, grimacing as his tongue scrapes over their mess from earlier. He licks clean Keith's taint, along the outside of his labia, swipes smeared come from his clit. Finally he presses the flat of his tongue across Keith's hole, leaves him glistening with saliva instead.

“There. Now nap with me.” Shiro lets his legs down. 

He slips off the jacket, lets it drop to the floor with the gloves. Shiro sprawls out on the bed, hums happily when Keith crawls into his arms.

“The jacket did suit you, you know.”

“We'll take it back to college with us.”

 


End file.
